Temple of Bryyo
The Temple of Bryyo is a room in Bryyo Fire in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The Temple is a large area, notable for being built over a lake of Fuel Gel, a common feature in much of Bryyo Fire. This site is valuable to the Space Pirates for that reason, and they often are encountered here in Samus' travels. This room is exposed to the sky, and as such, Samus can call in her Gunship to destroy any enemy groups once she has acquired the Ship Missiles. Sheer cliff faces surround the temple, seemingly making it a dead-end. However, an elevator in the centre of the room can descend to a new part of the temple. This room is also where Rundas is fought by Samus, and dies. Role When Samus first enters the Temple of Bryyo, she is attacked by a horde of Pirate Troopers, and multiple ATCs. After defeating them, more appear, but are in turn frozen by Rundas, who rises from a pillar of ice. After Samus attempts to approach Rundas, he tries to freeze Samus, she jumps out of the way as the ice envelopes the former entrance. Samus then sees a ghost-like version of Dark Samus appears over Rundas, making it clear that he is under her influence. Samus battles and defeats Rundas, and can only watch as Dark Samus absorbs him the moment he becomes himself again. Once Rundas is defeated, Samus obtains the Ice Missile upgrade. All the ice Rundas summoned melts, allowing access back to the previous entrance and an elevator leading down to a Blue Door. Samus then leaves through here when she discovers one of the Seed Shield Generators, encountering a horde of Hoppers while exiting. In the original game, it is possible for Samus to avoid the Hoppers and just run for the door. However in the Metroid Prime Trilogy version, a force-field activates and she is forced to fight them. at the Temple of Bryyo.]] When Samus returns after acquiring the Ship Missiles for her ship, she is ambushed by endless waves of Aerotroopers. She then uses her Grapple Lasso to disable the Jamming beacons that the Space Pirates have built to protect a partially-constructed Tiamat turret, and uses Ship Missiles to destroy it and get rid of the Aerotroopers. This unblocks the elevator, allowing her passage to the Bryyo Fire generator so that she may destroy it. After she has destroyed the generator and she goes back up the elevator, some Space Pirates are abandoned as an ATC lifts off. She defeats them, and moves on. After this point, the Space Pirates are no longer active in this area, leaving no enemies to challenge her if she enters this room later on in her quest. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/corruption/secret_worlds_temple_of_bryyo.php Connecting rooms *Temple Access (via Blue Door) *Temple Reservoir (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Pirate Troopers *Armored Pirate Troopers *Rundas *Hoppers *Armored Aerotroopers *Advanced Shield Troopers *ATCs *Warp Hounds Items ;Ice Missile :Samus can obtain this upgrade after defeating Rundas. ;Missile Expansion :Samus can use the Nova Beam on the Phazite on the side opposite of the Temple Access, causing an opening to appear in the floor of the Temple. Then, Samus can roll into Morph Ball form and enter the opening. Finally she can roll through the maze of Fuel Gel to the Expansion. Samus will need to the Hazard Shield to protect her from the Fuel Gel; otherwise she will be constantly damaged while she is immersed in it. Scans ;Ice Missile :"Ice Missile" ;Grating :"This grating is connected to a local security switch. Damage the switch to open this panel." ;Phazite :"Phazite plating is bolted over a control switch. Unable to access with current suit upgrades." ;Phazite (X-Ray Visor acquired) :"Phazite plating is bolted over a control switch. High-frequency Beams could shoot through it." ;Storage units :"Unknown alloys detected within this storage unit's plating make it invulnerable to your weaponry." ;Anti-Air Cannon "Tiamat" base :"Cannon base is still under construction. Unit appears to be nearing completion." ;Anti-Air Cannon "Tiamat" base (destroyed) :"Space Pirate cannon base has been completely destroyed. Unit is beyond repair." ;Jamming beacon :"Jamming beacon is interrupting remote-control signals. Cannot use the Command Visor while it is active." ;Jamming beacon override :"Jamming beacon override. Appears vulnerable to electrograpple forces." ;Anti-Air Cannon "Tiamat" (incomplete) :"Cannon appears to be the standard "Tiamat" model. Construction is incomplete." ;Anti-Air Cannon "Tiamat" (destroyed) :"Space Pirate cannon has been completely destroyed. Unit is beyond repair." ;Clamp :"Clamp has secured the elevator and is preventing it from operating. Contains high amounts of Maldium." ;Elevator :"Primary lift system online. Access to elevator granted. Enter hologram to start elevator." Trivia *On Samus's first visit to the Temple, there are several large, indestructible disk-shaped objects. They cannot be scanned and are named "Pirate Cover" or "Pirate Cover - Juicer" in the game's object data. Their purpose is unknown. They disappear after Rundas' arrival and are not seen again. Gallery File:Storyboard10.png|Storyboard art File:Storyboard7.png|Storyboard art File:Temple_of_Bryyo_2.png|A side view of the Temple File:Temple_of_Bryyo_3.png|A Pirate Trooper is frozen by Rundas File:Temple_of_Bryyo_4.png|Rundas causes havoc in the area with his ice manipulation abilities ru:Храм Брийо Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Temples Category:Elevators Category:Boss Rooms Category:Dark Samus Rooms